


Relaxed

by Silverpelt15



Series: Rhapsody [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Epilogue, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: 19 years later, things have settled and they can finally relax





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> How the epilogue should have been.
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta'd

19 Years Later

Harry sighed softly as they walked into their home, his fingers tangled with Draco's. They had just come home from seeing Teddy off for his next year of Hogwarts. Harry seriously believed that that kid was growing up way to fast. He was actually starting to feel old himself. It was a really weird feeling.

Things had slowly evened out after the war. After all the Death Eater trials were over and done with, Draco moved in with Harry. It was one hell of a shocker to everyone when Harry went up to the blonde after Lucius's trial and wrapped his arms around him. It was an equal shocker when Draco didn't hex his head off and returned the hug instead.

It had taken Ron and a few of the other Weasleys a while to understand. Especially Ginny. She had thought Harry was in love with her, despite the fact that he had told her otherwise about a thousand times. Hermoine had accepted it pretty easily. She had been worried about Harry's mental state after things were finished, and so she was just happy that he was happy.

The Prophet had a field day, but with Kingsley's help, they managed to keep it somewhat under control. Harry was glad for that. He really was tired of seeing his face on the front page. The lies never helped either.

Narcissa was surprised, but she didn't seem to mind. She had pulled Draco aside while Harry was dealing with Ron's initial reaction and talked with him for a good while. When they rejoined the group, she offered Harry a smile and a hand to shake. She still visited on occasion, but mostly lives in France on a property that was the Malfoy's that Harry had helped get back for them once their assets had been frozen. Draco had stayed with Harry.

Andromeda had been unsure, but since Harry was Teddy's godfather, and she trusted him, she eventually got used to having Draco around. As she got older, Harry offered to take Teddy in permanently, and the little boy moved in with them as well. It had been something to get used to, but now they wouldn't have it any other way. They both loved their boy. Despite the fact that he was growing way too fast.

He flopped onto the couch, pulling Draco into his lap. Draco laughed softly. "You cannot be tired, Potter," he said fondly. "You almost made us miss the train with your sleeping in."

"What?" he asked, smiling. "It's not often I get a day off and I was awake for most of the night." He sent him a sultry smirk which he was rewarded with a small blush.

Draco shook his head. "Whatever." He settled with his head against his chest.

"You loved it," Harry purred into his ear. Draco shuddered. His grip on Harry's shirt tightened a fraction. "You know, since Teddy's back in school, we have a lot more free time to ourselves." He ran a hand over Draco's thigh.

Draco tilted his head towards him. "We'll see about that, Mr. Auror." He smiled.

Harry hummed, grabbing Draco's hips and pushing him down onto the couch under him. "Watch it, Malfoy," he purred. "Resist and I might have to get…forceful."

Draco quietly moaned. "Resist? Me? Never."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah right."

He leaned over him and kissed him. Draco opened his mouth to him and let Harry's tongue push into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together in and out of their mouths until they were left breathless. Harry moved to Draco's pale neck as the blonde tried to catch his breath. He licked and nipped and sucked, making sure there would be plenty of marks over his skin.

He pushed Draco's shirt off and tossed it aside. His mouth then attached to his chest, licking and teasing until he got to a rosy nipple. He attached his lips over it and sucked hard. Draco arched and moaned. His hands tangled in Harry's hair and tugged. Harry didn't stop until both nipples had been thoroughly abused and were standing erect.

Draco arched up against him, grinding their hips together. "Harry~" he panted softly.

Harry looked up at him and kissed him again. "Let's go up to the room." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms securely around him as the brunette apparated them upstairs on to their bed.

Their lips were connected again once Draco's back hit the sheets. They ground together hard until the friction became too much. Draco nearly tore off his lover's clothes until they were both naked. He moaned loudly as their hard lengths were ground together.

"Gods, Harry!"

Harry bit his neck. He lubed up his fingers with a wordless spell and pressed two into the blonde. Normally, Draco would be tighter, but Harry had kept them up most of the night, so he was still relatively loose. At least looser than normal.

Draco tilted his head back against the pillows as he was fingered. He gasped and moaned each time Harry teased him by barely grazing over his sweet spot. He tightly gripped the raven's shoulders as he pushed down against fingers.

"Damn it…Potter," he panted. "E-Enough teasing!"

Harry smirked and removed his fingers. He gripped his hips and pulled him into his lap. He pressed into him slowly, teasing.

Draco gasped softly and dug his nails into Harry's shoulder. The burning feeling of being stretched felt amazing. Both of them moaned deeply as Harry sheathed completely inside of him.

"Merlin, Draco," he panted. "You feel….so good." He pushed his hips against him, pulling another sharp gasp.

"H-Harry…Move," he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting in hard and fast. Just how they both liked it. His lover's noises only fueled his movements to make him scream. He loved hearing how ragged Draco's voice could be the next morning after a few rounds.

Draco pulled him down flushed against his body. Their chests rubbed together with each movement and his own length was caught between them, creating delicious friction.

"A-Ah!" Draco moaned loudly. "Harry!"

Harry groaned in his ear and bit at his neck. He sucked hard on a soft spot on his skin, growling as his dragon's nails scratched down his back.

"Fuck, Dragon," he panted against his skin. "So good…~" He pushed his hand between them and gripped his lover's length. He stroked him hard and fast, matching the pace of his hips. "I can…ngh…feel you ti..mm..tightening," he groaned.

Draco panted and moaned loudly, not able to put together a coherent sentence. It all felt so amazing. The heat was starting to tighten in his belly as he felt release getting closer and closer. He blearily blinked hazy grey eyes up at his lover. He watched as the muscles in his shoulders and chest flexed under his skin. He could feel the muscles in his back working as well. He loved how built Harry was.

"Ha-Har-ry…." He panted. "I'm ge-getting c-close…"

Harry kissed him, hot and breathless. "Cum for me, baby."

"Harry!" he just about screamed as his back arched hard off the bed. His body tightened as he came hard over their stomachs and chests.

Harry growled again as his lover's body clamped down on his cock. "Sh-Shit… Draco!" He thrust in as deep as possible before releasing inside of him, filling him to the brim.

It took a few minutes for their minds to piece back together. Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder as they caught their breath, still hanging onto each other. He nuzzled the pale neck and kissed his skin softly. He pulled back just enough to look at him. He smiled at how out of it Draco looked as he came down from his orgasm.

He kissed him lovingly. Draco eventually responded, cupping his face in his palms. He groaned when Harry's flaccid length slipped out of him.

"God I love you," he said breathlessly.

Harry chuckled. "I would hope so." He kissed his head and shifted to lie next to him. They ended up with Harry spooning Draco with the blonde's back to his chest. He set his head against his and happily breathed in his scent.

Draco leaned back into his warmth as he felt sleep pull at him. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Harry tangled their fingers of their left hands together, squeezing as he started to fall asleep as well.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered before he fell asleep. Silver and gold bands on their ring fingers glinted in the fading light coming through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I don't like Ginny... 
> 
> This is the end of Rhapsody, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
